Track-type tractors, earth-moving machines and other work machines generally may contain parts which are often integrated as one self-contained assembly. Many parts of the work machine are often used to perform certain functioning. For instance, a blade and ripping unit at the front and back of the work machine, respectively, may be configured to cut and rip material encountered by the work machine on its path. A power unit within the work machine may include a battery and an engine and may provide the power within the work machine.
In typical work machines or track-type tractors, the parts described above may often be integrated with the work machine, wherein the entire part of the work machine may be one self-contained assembly. The power module, drive module and hydraulic modules may all be connected to one another. More specifically, parts such as the engine, battery, generator, inverter, and cooling package are all integrated with a typical work machine. Further, other parts such as a blade at the front of the work machine, and the ripper at the back of the work machine are often integrated with the machine. In addition, any motors which may be configured on the tracks of the work machine are also integrated with the machine.
Accordingly, a problem associated with typical work machines types is that there often a high number of connections and interface points within the machine. As such, access to the various parts and components within the work machine may be cumbersome. Maintenance of the work machine may be more difficult given the number of connections and interface points within the work machine. It may often be difficult to access the various parts of the work machine given the high number of connections and interface points within the work machine.
Another problem associated with a work machine that typically has integrated parts and a high number of connection points is that it may be often difficult to remove various parts for maintenance and testing. Parts such as the engine or battery, or drive module cannot be separately removed from the work machine while leaving the other parts of the work machine intact. Accordingly, if the engine or battery needs maintenance, the entire work machine would need to be taken to a maintenance facility or the like to provide maintenance or service to the battery or engine. Further, providing maintenance or testing on either the battery or engine may also involve having to navigate or work around the other parts of the work machine. The testing of and maintenance of the work machine can be very tedious, cumbersome and time-consuming as a result.
Work machines including drive modules are generally known in the art. For example, CN Patent No. 101,913,387, entitled “Traveling Crawler of Road Construction Machine,” a drive motor is mounted onto a track frame, wherein the drive motor can be mounted inside or outside of the track frame. However, such configurations face the common challenge that the all of the parts of the work machine are integrated within the work machine and cannot be separately removed from the work machine. As a result, such configurations do not address the problem of easy access to parts within the machine, and timely maintenance and testing of the various parts of the work machine.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages associated with known work machines, a need exits for a cost effective solution which would not drastically alter the physical structure of the work machine, and yet still allow for easy access to the various parts within the work machine. In addition, a need exits for various parts of the work machine to be separately removed from the work machine should maintenance or testing of the various parts be required. The present disclosure is directed at addressing one or more of the deficiencies and disadvantages set forth above. However, it should be appreciated that the solution of any particular problem is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosure or of the attached claims except to the extent expressly noted.